Sarah Elizabeth Wooten (1818-1880)
New Bern, Craven County, North Carolina |Baptism = |Death = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Father = Council Wooten |Mother = Mary Roach Shipp |Spouse = Robert Sanders Anderson |Marriage = in Monroe County, Georgia |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Burial = Robert Sanders Anderson plot, Orange Hill Cemetery, Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia }} Sallie Wooten was one of the children of Council Wooten and his second wife Mary Roach Shipp. Shortly after her birth in NC, the family moved south to Pulaski Co., GA. After a few years there, they moved a few counties north to Russellville in Monroe Co. It was here that she married Robert Sanders Anderson and moved back to his home in Pulaski Co. They would have 13 children from 1837 to 1862, 9 of them living to adulthood. Mostly a housewife for her successful planter husband, she also served as a seamstress. She died of dropsy, a swelling of tissues on the body now called edema, in 1880. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Robert Sanders Anderson and Sarah Elizabeth Wooten' |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = bef. 1850 |Death place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = bef. 1860 |Death place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Barnesville, Lamar County, Georgia}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} References *Anderson, Charles Wittichen. Visit to Orange Hill Cemetery. *Anderson, Robert Sanders, Biography. Provided by Dudley Anderson. *Anderson, Robert Sanders and Sallie Wooten, Bible record. *Descendants of Thomas Watton of Castor *Evans, Tad, compiler. Pulaski County Newspaper Clippings, Volume 02, 1876-1881. *Familysearch.org - Ancestral File. *Gentry, Lelia Thornton, compiler. Historical Collections of the Georgia Chapters DAR, Volume IV. Henry Anderson Bible Record. 1932. *Hawkinsville Chapter, Daughters of the American Revolution, compilers. History of Pulaski County, Georgia 1808-1935: Official History. Atlanta: W. W. Brown 1935; Bicentennial Edition: Macon, GA: OmniPress, c. 1975. *Marriage Records for Monroe County, Georgia. *Murphey, Frances Ellen Anderson. "Family History of Fannie Ellen Anderson Murphey". Personal document c. 1915. Provided by Shanna English of the Old Jail Museum in Barnesville, Georgia. *Could also examine: **1820 Pulaski County, Georgia Census **1830 Monroe County, Georgia Census **1840 Pulaski County, Georgia Census **1850 Pulaski County, Georgia Census **1860 Pulaski County, Georgia Census **1870 Pulaski County, Georgia Census **1880 Pulaski County, Georgia Census Category:Wooten (surname) Wooten, Sarah Elizabeth Wooten, Sarah Elizabeth Wooten, Sarah Elizabeth Wooten, Sarah Elizabeth Category:Non-SMW people articles